


The Secret Diary of James Hathaway

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, School, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cover of the notebook says: James Hathaway.  Private.</p>
<p>Naturally, Robbie has to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Diary of James Hathaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vsee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsee/gifts).



“Hathaway, was there a tornado in Oxford and I didn’t notice?”

“I’m reorganizing my bookcase, sir.”

The table is piled high with books. Robbie spots a battered blue exercise book labelled: ‘James Hathaway. Private’. “Oho! Schoolboy diary?”

“Sir—”

“Childhood secrets? Young love?” Robbie flips the cover open. “What’s this? Greek?”

“Mirror writing. I got the idea from Leonardo da Vinci.” James doesn’t protest as Robbie stalks over to the nearest mirror.

“Must be very interesting secrets if you went to that much trouble.” The reflected writing looks right-way round, but still strange. “What the—”

James smirks. “Not Greek, sir. Latin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the fantastic Wendymr. From a prompt by Vsee:  
> Hathaway, school days, notebook


End file.
